Jak łatwo być żołnierzem
by die Otter
Summary: Kanon filmowy. Przemęczona Ramona zmusza Pata, żeby przejął choć trochę obowiązków rodzicielskich, akurat kiedy major Sharpe ma dla sierżanta Harpera całkiem inne plany.


**A/N Wiedziałam, że jak już zacznę pisać do Sharpe'a, to się na jednym fiku nie skończy. ;)**

 **Znowu bardziej kanon filmowy, ale jak by tak podmienić Ramonę na Isabelę, to i do książkowego się da wpasować. Spojlery: filmowo gdzieś tak do** ** _Sharpe's Honour_** **. Książkowo nie pamiętam dokładnie, bo tam jest nieco inna chronologia, ale do** ** _Sharpe's Enemy_** **co najmniej.**

 **Betowała Tina Latawiec**

* * *

 **Jak łatwo być żołnierzem**

 _Wnet wszystkie ze łba spadną mi kłopoty._

 _Nie trzeba mi wypłaty ni roboty._

 _Gdy każą - idę, gdy nie każą - leżę._

 _Jak łatwo być żołnierzem, żołnierzem..._

Bułat Okudżawa „Ballada amerykańskiego żołnierza"

Przejmujący ryk towarzyszył majorowi Sharpe'owi od momentu, gdy znalazł się pomiędzy namiotami lekkiej kompanii, ale nie spodziewał się, że jego źródło odnajdzie na rękach nikogo innego jak sierżanta Harpera. Irlandczyk nie od razu dostrzegł nadchodzącego oficera, był zbyt zajęty czymś w rodzaju pół tańca, pół podrygów godnych epileptyka. Jego synek nie wyglądał na specjalnie zadowolonego.

– Myślałem, że obdzierasz go ze skóry – skwitował Sharpe. Pat podskoczył jak oparzony i z nieco zawstydzoną miną odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela.

– Ząbki mu wychodzą, sir. Pan też się tak darł, jak panu rosły, gwarantuję – odparł z irytacją, przekrzykując wrzaski swojej latorośli.

Richard skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Nawet jeśli, to przynajmniej nic nie pamiętam, a to będę miał wyryte pod czaszką przez najbliższe parę dni. Nie możesz oddać go Ramonie? – Sharpe nie lubił dzieci i był zawsze zdania, że panowanie nad ich humorami lub też trzymanie ich z daleka, jeśli zapanować się nie da, jest zadaniem kobiet.

Sierżant potrząsnął głową.

– Ramona jest nad rzeką z innymi kobietami. Sobotnie pranie, widzi pan – wyjaśnił smętnym głosem. – Poza tym powiedziała, że powinienem spędzać więcej czasu z małym. Tak mi powiedziała, sir!

– Dokładnie tak? – spytał major podejrzliwie. Znali się jak łyse konie i nie miał wątpliwości, że przyjaciel podał mu wersję odpowiednio skróconą i ocenzurowaną.

– Tak jakby. – Zgodnie z przewidywaniem Pat uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Powiedziała, że ona ma dość, że nic tylko haruje i haruje bez słowa wdzięczności. Że ona się na to nie pisała, żeby niańczyć i mojego dzieciaka, i mnie, i moich kumpli, i mojego oficera. I że w ogóle następnym razem dobrze się zastanowi, zanim mi pozwoli wetknąć tego... Ekhm. Widzi pan, sir, Ramona jak się wkurzy, mówi całkiem sporo. Na szczęście połowę po hiszpańsku, więc nie muszę słuchać. Ale tak czy inaczej wypadło, że dziś jest moja warta.

– Cholera – mruknął Richard głośno.

– Nie przy dziecku, sir! – oburzył się natychmiast Irlandczyk, co jego dowódcę niesłychanie rozbawiło. Powstrzymał się jednak od śmiechu, a zamiast tego mówił dalej.

– Idę do miasteczka załatwić coś dla pułkownika. Miałem nadzieję, że pójdziesz ze mną. – South Essex, wraz z dwoma innymi brytyjskimi pułkami, obozował pod niewielkim hiszpańskim miasteczkiem o nazwie tak dziwacznej, że major Sharpe nawet nie starał się jej zapamiętać. Była to dziura jakich mało, o domach tak obskurnych i pełnych robactwa, że nawet oficerowie woleli spać w swoich namiotach, natomiast jej zaletą była całkiem spora w stosunku do liczby mieszkańców ilość szynków i burdeli. Dlatego też żołnierze dostali surowy zakaz wchodzenia do miasteczka bez pisemnej zgody oficera. „Ważniaki się boją, że im wypijemy całe wino i zabierzemy wszystkie dziwki", skomentował ten rozkaz strzelec Cooper, a Sharpe doszedł dziś do wniosku, że skoro obozowali tu już czwarty dzień, to może czas najwyższy zacząć wcielać te słowa podkomendnego w życie. Nie miał jednak ochoty pić samemu, a kapitana Fredericksona z 60. Pułku Strzelców nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć, co oznaczało, że sierżant Harper był jego ostatnią nadzieją. Major, który pochodził z nizin społecznych i niespecjalnie starał się wpasować w świat dżentelmenów z mesy oficerskiej, nie miał w armii zbyt wielu przyjaciół.

– Nie możesz go zostawić z którymś z chłopaków? – podsunął Irlandczykowi z nadzieją, przekrzykując płaczącego dzieciaka. – Gdzie jest Hagman na przykład? – Stary strzelec, który powitał małego Patricka na świecie, był zarazem jego ulubionym „wujkiem" i zazwyczaj nie miał nic przeciwko pełnieniu roli niańki.

– Przecież sam dał pan im przepustkę, żeby poszli upolować coś na obiad – przypomniał mu duży Patrick. Sharpe zaklął ponownie, ignorując oburzone spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu przyjaciel w odpowiedzi.

– A może zabrałbym go ze sobą, sir? – Pat najwyraźniej miał taką samą ochotę na wypad do miasteczka jak jego dowódca. – Może jemu się po prostu nudzi i zmiana otoczenia coś pomoże?

Sharpe skrzywił się ponownie, nieco przerażony perspektywą prawie godzinnego marszu z rozwrzeszczanym bachorem, jednak gdyby odmówił, musiałby iść sam, postanowił więc uchwycić się nadziei, że spacer faktycznie uspokoi małego.

Nadzieja okazała się płonna. Mały Patrick wył, mijani na drodze ludzie, głównie brytyjscy oficerowie, rzucali im podejrzliwe spojrzenia, zupełnie jakby uważali, że dwaj strzelcy porwali dziecko i robią mu krzywdę.

– To mój, sir! Proszę spojrzeć, jaki podobny! Prawdziwy Irlandczyk! – przekonywał Pat każdego z osobna, a majora zaczynały bawić te słowa, które słyszał dziesiątki razy, po raz pierwszy wypowiadane bez rozpierającej zwykle młodego ojca dumy.

W połowie drogi mały zaczął nieco cichnąć, co napełniło obu mężczyzn nową nadzieją.

– Myślisz, że się zmęczył? – spytał Sharpe szeptem.

– Nie wiem, sir – Pat postawił najwyraźniej na podejście pesymistyczne. – Te maluchy mają strasznie silne płuca.

– Ciekawe, czy Antonia też tak daje popalić – wymknęło się majorowi, zanim zdążył się zastanowić. Sierżant spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Od śmierci żony Sharpe praktycznie nigdy nie wspominał imienia córeczki. Mała została pod opieką rodziny Teresy, jej ojcu zaś nie pozostało nic innego, jak wmówić sobie, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie i maszerować dalej. Czasem przemykało mu przez głowę, że może kiedy wojna się skończy, sprowadzi Antonię do siebie, jednak kiedy był z sobą szczery, przyznawał, że prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie zrobi. Był żołnierzem, a nie ojcem i nawet nastanie pokoju nie mogło tego zmienić. Nie byłby w stanie zapewnić dziewczynce niczego, czego potrzebowała, prócz może jednej rodzicielskiej miłości, ale miłość nie nakarmi, nie ubierze, nie wychowa ani nie zapewni posagu i odpowiedniej pozycji z społeczeństwie. Więc lepiej, by Antonia została wśród swoich i zapomniała, że ma ojca-strzelca. Bo że krewni Teresy odmalują Anglika w jak najgorszych barwach albo też nie wspomną o nim małej wcale, tego był pewien. I nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak się z tym pogodzić. Zazwyczaj nie miał z tym już większych kłopotów i tylko czasem, tak jak teraz, nachodziła go nagła tęsknota za dziewczynką, która była jedynym, co pozostało mu po jej matce.

– Niech to diabli! – mruknął Harper, wyrywając przyjaciela z ponurych rozmyślań.

– Nie przy dziecku, Pat – upomniał go major ze śmiechem.

– But mi się już całkiem rozwalił! – jęknął sierżant, macając trzymającą się już tylko na słowo honoru podeszwę. – Myśli pan, że w tej dziurze jest szewc?

– Myślę, że już czas na nowe buty.

– Łatwo panu mówić, sir! Nie każdy ma takie szczęście, żeby znaleźć na martwym Żabojadzie takie ładne buty i to akurat w jego rozmiarze – prychnął Irlandczyk, z zazdrością przyglądając się wysokim oficerkom dowódcy. Potężny wzrost sierżanta utrudniał mu nieco uzupełnianie munduru przy pomocy tych, którzy go już nie potrzebowali. Obecne buty ściągnął kiedyś z polskiego ułana zastrzelonego przez Hagmana.

– W końcu jakieś znajdziesz – pocieszył go Richard. – A na razie myślę, że musi tam się znaleźć jakiś szewc.

Patrick wydobył tymczasem z chlebaka kawałek sznurka.

– Pan potrzyma, sir – poprosił, wpychając pochlipującego cicho synka w ramiona oficera. Richard niechętnie przejął od niego dziecko, błagając je w duchu, żeby nie zaczęło wyć od nowa na widok obcej twarzy.

– Niech pan się nie boi, sir, on może i się ślini, ale nie pluje – rzucił sierżant ze śmiechem, widząc, jak major trzyma małego w wyciągniętych rękach, jak najdalej od siebie. Sharpe posłusznie spróbował przytulić chłopczyka, jednak wtedy, zgodnie z jego obawami, ten znowu wybuchnął głośnym płaczem.

– On się boi, że przestraszy dzieciaka tą zakazaną gębą – rozległ się wesoły głos nad ich głowami. Zajęci butem oraz małym Patrickiem, obaj mężczyźni nie zauważyli podjeżdżającego do nich kapitana Fredericksona.

– I kto to mówi? – prychnął Richard ze śmiechem, wskazując podbródkiem na wykrzywioną, zeszpeconą bliznami twarz oficera, zwanego przez podkomendnych Sweet Williamem.

– Najprzystojniejszy strzelec w okolicy rzecz jasna – odparł kapitan, szczerząc nie swoje, a zabrane z trupów i złączone w coś w rodzaju sztucznej szczęki, zęby, po czym zsiadł z konia, by przywitać się z przyjaciółmi.

– Wasz, sierżancie? – spytał z zaciekawieniem, wskazując na drącego się malucha w ramionach Sharpe'a.

– Oczywiście, sir. – Pat wyprostował się w końcu i krytycznie zmierzył wzrokiem swoje dzieło. Wyglądało na to, że podeszwa utrzyma się w miejscu, póki nie dojdą do miasteczka.

– Od razu słychać, że silny po tatusiu. No, malutki, coś ci się nie spodobało? – Ku zdziwieniu obu przyjaciół, Sweet William wyglądał na szczerze zainteresowanego maluchem.

– Lubisz dzieci? – upewnił się Richard z niedowierzaniem.

– A kto mógłby nie lubić tych uroczych istotek?

Sharpe i Harper wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia, a następnie, zanim Irlandczyk zdążył zaprotestować, major wcisnął małego Patricka w ramiona kapitana.

– Świetnie, może ty go uspokoisz?

Mina sierżanta mówiła bardzo wyraźnie, co myśli o tym pomyśle. Fredericksonowi brakowało nie tylko zębów, ale też włosów – nosił perukę z końskiego włosia – oraz lewego oka – pusty oczodół przesłaniał czarną przepaską, zaś w czasie bitwy zdejmował wszystkie te akcesoria, sprawiając, że niejeden wróg uciekał na sam widok jego okrutnie zniekształconej twarzy.

O dziwo, mały Patrick natychmiast zamilkł i z otwartą buźką wpatrywał się w obcego mężczyznę.

– Ha, podziałało! – ucieszył się Sharpe. – Może jeszcze zdejmiesz tę przepaskę?

– Wystarczy, sir! – warknął Pat w odpowiedzi na tę sugestię i odebrał kapitanowi dziecko. – I tak cud jak nie będzie miał koszmarów przez resztę życia. – Widząc jednak spojrzenie Fredericksona, natychmiast złagodniał. – Przepraszam, sir! – mruknął, zawstydzony.

– W porządku, sierżancie. – Sweet William wzruszył ramionami. – Mam lustro, nie? – Po tych słowach z powrotem wsiadł na konia. – Do zobaczenia w obozie. Sharpe. Sierżancie. – Skinął im głową i ruszył kłusem w przeciwnym niż oni kierunku.

– Cholera – mruknął Harper i zaraz zakrył dłonią usta, przypomniawszy sobie o dziecku. – Nie chciałem sprawić mu przykrości – powiedział cicho.

– Wiem, Pat. I on też wie – pocieszył go przyjaciel. – Swoją drogą, kto by pomyślał, że Sweet William lubi dzieci – roześmiał się lekko.

– Szkoda, że nigdy nie będzie miał własnych. Wielka szkoda, sir – odparł Patrick poważnie.

– Myślisz? – Richard przywołał w myślach twarz kapitana. – Może jednak jakaś się znajdzie? To dobry człowiek, Pat.

– Całkiem przyzwoity, sir – zgodził się sierżant. – Jak na Anglika rzecz jasna.

– Nie zapominaj, że jest też po części Niemcem.

– Taki sam poganin jak wy – prychnął Irlandczyk z udawaną kpiną.

Richard tylko potrząsnął głową ze śmiechem.

Kiedy nareszcie dotarli do miasteczka, Sharpe odetchnął z ulgą, mogąc na moment uwolnić się od płaczącego dzieciaka, który wraz z ojcem udał się na poszukiwanie szewca. Gdy jednak ponownie spotkali się w jednym z szynków, ozdobionym nieudolnym nieco malunkiem złotej gęsi, mały nadal się nie uspokoił i Richard zaczął zgrzytać zębami na myśl o spędzeniu kolejnych kilku godzin w tym hałasie.

Wnętrze okazało się dosyć puste, jako że było dopiero około południa. Prócz dwóch czy trzech gości, którzy rzucili im zirytowane spojrzenia, ale nie odważyli się odezwać na widok brytyjskiego oficera oraz potężnej sylwetki sierżanta, w środku był tylko szynkarz, polerujący szklanki szmatą tak brudną, że wydawało się to być nieco bezsensowne zajęcie, a także dwie znudzone dziewczyny, wykonujące najpewniej najstarszy zawód świata. Na widok nowych klientów obie podniosły się natychmiast, jednak szybko dotarło do nich, że na tych dwóch Anglikach raczej nie zarobią. Wtedy jedna z nich zwróciła uwagę na dziecko.

– Ładny mały – powiedziała łamanym angielskim. – Twój?

– Mój, przecież widać, że taki ładny jak ja – odparł Pat ze śmiechem.

– I drze się równie głośno jak ty. – Sharpe wyszczerzył zęby.

– Sierżant musi dużo krzyczeć – stwierdziła dziewczyna, przysiadłszy przy Harperze. O dziwo, mały Patrick natychmiast wyciągnął do niej rączki.

– Skąd wiesz, miałaś już jakiegoś? – Irlandczyk puścił oczko.

– Niejednego. – Dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu wesoło, ale cala jej uwaga skupiona była na dziecku. To podsunęło Sharpe'owi pewien pomysł.

– Chcesz trochę zarobić?

Odpowiedziały mu dwa pytające spojrzenia. Harper zrozumiał pierwszy i zmarszczył brwi.

– Ramona mnie zabije, jak się dowie – ostrzegł. – I pana też, sir – dorzucił po chwili.

– Spokojnie, Pat. Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal – roześmiał się Richard. – Zaopiekujesz się małym przez jakąś godzinkę, dwie. Tutaj, żebyśmy go mieli na oku. Jeśli uda ci się go uciszyć na dłużej niż kwadrans, dostaniesz coś ekstra. Jeśli go uśpisz, dostaniesz dwa razy tyle. Rozumiemy się?

– Tak jest, sir! – odpowiedziała dziewczyna poważnie. Prawdopodobnie była to dla niej miła odmiana po codziennych obowiązkach. A może zresztą lubiła dzieci, jak większość kobiet, zdaniem Richarda. Grunt, że entuzjastycznie przystała na propozycję i, co ważniejsze, już po niecałym kwadransie w szynku zapanowała błoga cisza.

– Może on po prostu tęsknił za matką? – podsunął Richard po pewnym czasie, dziwnie zaintrygowany. – I wystarczyła mu kobieca ręka?

Harper wzruszył ramionami.

– Może, ale przecież Dan też zawsze potrafi go uspokoić, a nie jest kobietą.

Sharpe zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

– Nie jest. Ale ma długie włosy – zauważył i obaj przyjaciele parsknęli głośnym śmiechem. – Mieliśmy pić, a nie martwić się o małego, za to jej w końcu płacimy – przypomniał po chwili. Jednak alkohol był podły, a ich zżerała ciekawość, w przypadku Pata zmieszana też z pewną dozą zazdrości. W końcu Irlandczyk nie wytrzymał i podszedł do dziewczyny.

– Śpi – zauważył, jakby z niedowierzaniem.

– Śpi – potwierdziła dziewczyna ze śmiechem. – Ząbki mu rosną. To boli. Dałam mu whiskey, to i śpi.

– Whiskey! – syknął Pat z oburzeniem.

– No przecież nie całą butelkę. Tylko odrobinkę, na palec, żeby posmarować to... – Nie znając angielskiego słowa, dziewczyna pokazała na własne dziąsła.

– Ramona mnie zabije – mruknął sierżant po raz kolejny, a następnie, uznawszy, że i tak nic już na to nie poradzi, wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do stolika, gdzie ze stoickim spokojem otworzył kolejną butelkę.

Kiedy nieco chwiejnym krokiem wkroczyli do obozu, mały Patrick nadal spał, a Sharpe'owi przeszło przez myśl, że jeśli Ramona wścieknie się o śmierdzący alkoholem oddech, to nie będzie to bynajmniej oddech jej synka. Na szczęście udało mu się uniknąć bycia świadkiem tej rozmowy, gdyż przed jego namiotem już czekał adiutant z wezwaniem do pułkownika. Kiedy Richard wrócił do lekkiej kompanii, pierwszym, co usłyszał, był łagodny głos Hagmana, nucący jakieś dziecinne bzdury, i major już wiedział, że Harperowie znaleźli sobie nową niańkę.

– Koniec laby, chłopcy – oznajmił, widząc wszystkich Chosen Men w komplecie, zgromadzonych wokół jednego ogniska. Pat nie wyglądał na specjalnie nieszczęśliwego, można więc było założyć, że dzień odpoczynku zdziałał cuda w przypadku Ramony, tym bardziej, że sierżant siedział, obejmując wtuloną w niego żonę, a na widok majora uśmiechnął się i dyskretnie puścił oczko.

– Zwijamy obóz? – dopytał Cooper, a kiedy Sharpe potwierdził, odpowiedział mu zbiorowy jęk. Jedynie sierżant Harper sprawiał wrażenie przeszczęśliwego.

– Taki już los żołnierza, chłopaki, armii nie stać na wakacje. Żabojady czekają! – zawołał wesoło, a mały Patrick, jakby w odpowiedzi, ryknął płaczem.

– Dziś jeszcze masz wolne, sam się nim zajmuj – mruknął Hagman i z zaskakującą dla niego irytacją wcisnął chłopczyka ojcu. Strzelcy zgodnie wybuchnęli śmiechem

KONIEC


End file.
